International love Hetalia x reader
by Mr. Michaels
Summary: A series of One-shots/ country x reader/ Romance (of course) Hetalia isn't mine (coming up next:China pt 2)
1. INTRO

**_PLEASE READ THIS FIRST_**

HEY THERE! Dan Michaels here:D

This is gonna be the only fanfic that I won't be getting help from my brother.

By popular demand and as a punishment for a bet I mysteriously lost, I am going to make a set of one-shots purely of reader inserts. Their human names will be used:D

You guys can send me a character whether 2p, pirate, demon etc. (so the character can be repeated), and/or the request story for a certain character. YOU CAN EVEN BASE IT ON YOUR EXPERIENCE:D.

the genres will vary from horror, humor,tragedy, angst, crime but all of it is ROMANCE. I can even do SMUT for all I care.

I'll also **_TRY_**to do this a weekly thing.

I can do group love stories (HAREM! WOOHOO!), songfics.

But I won't do any yuri, yaoi or incest… pls dear gods, anything but that TT^TT

Oh yeah, this is for the whole series itself *ahem*

_**DISCLAIMER: HETALIA IS NOT MINE OR ITS CHARACTERS. Even the idea isn't mine, seeing how many times this idea has been used… ALSO THE COVER PHOTO ISN'T MINE**_

Now without further ado, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED XD

Dan Michaels out~


	2. Sweet Sixteen (Hong Kong)

**Sweet sixteen wish**

Hongkong x reader

* * *

"So, _ what are you planning for your sweet 16?" _'s mom asked.

_ looked up from her laptop, momentarily stopping her non-stop typing in the middle of her fanfiction.

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it" she said, nonchalantly and returned to her story.

"Seriously? You're gonna be a 16-year-old girl on Saturday and you don't even care" her mom joked, "wait, you're a girl right?"

_ sent her an are-you-kidding-me look that sent her mother laughing.

"very funny" she said, "and besides, why do girls have to make a big deal about their sweet sixteen or their debut, I mean it's just a day right?"

Her mother shook her head.

"No that is not what I mean" she said, leaning in to her child, "it's just that you never seem to enjoy yourself after you father died, I just thought you should enjoy your life more, your dad would've said the same thing"

_ sighed and smiled at her mother.

"I'll be fine mom" she said, "and if you really insist on a celebration, maybe a day out with my friends wouldn't hurt"

"That's the spirit hun!" her mother said, before walking out of her room, "oh and you go tell your friends, invite as much as you like, I have an idea where you guys can go, I'll promise you this birthday will be the best day of your life yet"

_ sweat dropped. She didn't deny her mother was amusingly eccentric and childish.

'_Probably why dad loves her'_ she thought before grabbing her phone and texted all of her closest friends.

* * *

"So there is Kiku, Feli, Ludwig, not that he'll leave Feli alone anyway… so who else, Lovi and Antonio, uhm… Eliza, of course, and by knowing them Roderich and Gilbert will come along, Francis too; he won't miss a chance to go chick-hunting, as usual… Arthur too, I'm quite sure of Alfred and Matthew, also Yao… but Ivan isn't sure, well he did told me about his sisters might ruin the day aaaand… Oh Mikkel, Lukas and Emil. Berwald and Tino said they won't come so… who else… Well, Vlad isn't around and Lili and Vash went home to Switzerland aaaaand….." _ recited to herself as she wrote down her guests and scratched off the ones who won't make it, "Oh yeah, Yong Soo and Mei… damn it who am I forgetting… OH LEO-"

"_!" _'s mother rang across the house, cutting her monologue and caught her by surprise, so she ended up falling from her chair.

Her mother peeked into her room with someone in tow.

"_ you alright?" she asked, "What happened"

"My pen fell" _ said, lying down on the carpeted floor.

"That was some heavy pen" her mother said, sarcastically.

"Yeah it was, I was holding it when it fell"_ replied, now sitting up and massaged her back, "anyway, what is it?"

"Leon is here, dear" She said as her best friend's cousin and honestly, current love interest, peeked into her room.

He was in a plain white shirt with black ¾ sleeves and was covered with dried paint stains on it, a jet black jeans and a pair of worn out converse.

"Wow clearly you just woke up" he said almost monotonously, that made _'s mom giggle in amusement.

_ flushed deep red and ran to the door and slamming it in their faces with a cry of "DAMMIT GIVE ME A MINUTE!" realizing she was still wearing her old volleyball shorts and an oversized hockey shirt Matthew gave her in her last birthday.

She can feel her mother laugh inaudibly and Leon smirk as she heard them walk away. Meanwhile, _ was running around her room and into the bathroom for a quick shower and to brush her teeth and hair simultaneously. Then she ran to her closet and pulled out a faded skinny jeans and a black shirt with the words _**"behold, unstoppable greatness"**_© printed across the chest part in white and red.

Then she slammed the door open and saw that Leon was outside of her room, leaning on the wall across the door, slightly smirking.

That sent her heart to overdrive. Thankfully, her face was already flushed from her previous embarrassment. It was bad enough that he was here.

"That was quick, but not quick enough to beat your previous time" he said, still slightly smirking.

"Shut up" she snapped, attempting to hide her warm face "and what are you doing here anyway?"

"How cold" he said, looking smug, "anyway, you promised to Yong Soo and I to help us to paint the mural behind my house, I'm here to pick you up"

_'s blood ran cold. Oh damn.

"Oh right" _ said, momentarily forgetting her promise to the Asian cousins. Especially she got distracted at the fact he was here, picking you up.

"You forgot didn't you?" he said, now deadpanned.

"N-No I remembered of course I did!" _ reacted hastily.

Leon merely raised an eyebrow.

"Ok I forgot" she said guiltily, "but it's not like I'll ever break a promise to you, even if I did want to"

Leon slightly blushed, but _ flushed as soon as she realized what she said.

"OR TO YONG SOO!" she added, flustered, "I mean, he's gonna give me those puppy-dog eyes if I ever break a promise again, and he's ,my best friend and and and…"

Leon merely scoffed. _ cursed herself for stuttering. It wasn't like her to lose her composure.

"Right" he said, "just get your paintbrushes and paint and let's go"

_ nodded and went into her room and took a large shoe box from under her desk.

"Oh and… uhm… are you free this weekend?" She asked Leon, attempting to make it sound casual and not like a underclassmen confessing to her _senpai._

"If Yong Soo is going, I'll be most likely dragged into it" he said.

"a-alright" she said, before writing his name on the discarded piece of paper on the floor that fell when she tested the law of gravity earlier with the help of her mom's exquisite yelling.

She then followed him out into the hallway and down the stairs.

"Mom! I'm going out" she said, peeking into her office room, "and here is the list

"Alright, but be back by 5 pm" she said, taking the paper from her hand.

* * *

"So why are you even making a mural?" She asked, as they walked to Leon's house.

"Yong Soo told me to be more expressive ever since you called me Kristen Stewart a few days ago" he said, "I told him, I smile-"  
"there is a difference between a smile and a smirk, Leon" _ said teasingly.

"Whatever _" Leon said, "anyway, I asked my mom if I can paint the wall from the demolished building below the tree house you, Yong soo and Yao made"

"I don't remember a wall under that" _said, as they entered Leon's house via the garden to their backyard.

"So what is it for?" _ asked.

"I'm making it for someone" he said simply and didn't speak after.

Leon climbed up the concrete fence that surrounds the house. _ passed the box to him before following him. But when she followed, her foot slipped on the edge that sent her falling face first to the grass. But instead of falling on the dirt, something much softer cushions her fall.

She raised her head and saw Leon under her, sprawled on the ground as well. _'s head was just over his chest.

_ blushed maroon, bypassing red and her heart began beating to 4 beats per second.

"You alright?" he asked, almost emotionlessly, but a slight dust of pink was visible on his face.

"y-yeah" _ replied.

"You better be" Leo said, "do you have any idea how heavy-"

_**CLICK CLICK CLICK**_

Both your and Leon's head snapped to where the clicking sounds came from.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Yong Soo stood there with a camera in hand and also Kiku behind him, who _also_ had a camera in hand.

Both of them flushed. _ got up and chased Yong Soo.

"GIVE THAT BACK YONG SOO! DELETE THAT!" _ shouted.

"KIKU ALSO TOOK YOUR PICTURE! WHY ARE YOU ONLY CHASING ME?!" Yong Soo cried, running for his life as Leon and Kiku watched.

* * *

A few hours and four paint-covered teenagers later, they were almost done. The painting was a girl in her hands is a stereotypical heart and on her back is a pair of white angel wings.

Leon told them that he'll paint the face himself, because he said he was the only one who can paint her perfectly. That mysteriously sent needles to her heart.

'_he probably likes someone and used this as a reason to confess' _she thought, _'but whatever the case, I want to see this girl that he's probably crazy about that sent him to do something like this'_

She glanced to her watch and-

"EEEK! I SHOULD'VE BEEN HOME 30 MINUTES AGO!" _ exclaimed, her face turning pale.

"I'll-" Leon started but Yong Soo's loud voice overpowered his.

"I'LL WALK YOU HOME DA ZE!" Yong Soo yelled and glomped the slightly panicked _.

"A-Alright" _ said, then a smirk curled across her face "and you lost our bet, you said that _'da ze' _again"

Yong Soo pouted oblivious to Leon's glare. Kiku raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"See you on Saturday Leon! You too Kiku!" _ said, waving to them.

"Yeah, yeah" Leon said, brushing her farewell away.

* * *

"What's bugging you _?" Yong Soo asked, spotting _'s pout, "And don't dare say 'nothing'"

"I'm just wondering why Leon is so cold towards me lately" _ said

Yong Soo placed his hands behind his head and thought for a while.

"He is usually like that" Yong Soo said, as they stopped outside of her house.

"But at least you made him smile" He said, before running off to his house across the street, leaving _ even more confused.

* * *

~awesome timeskip brought to by my quarter pounder burger that I am currently eating~

_ had no idea what her mom planned for her birthday, but apparently, she asked all of _'s invited friend for some help in her eccentric plan that was probably she thought evily with Eliza

_ woke up on her birthday and found a post-it on her forehead. She unstuck it and read its contents in neat cursive of Francis's handwriting.

"_Bonjour, _, this is a birthday greeting from France, start off your day with a great breakfast"_

She smiled and walked down the stairs and found that she was alone in the house. She proceeded to the kitchen and found a nicely cooked pancakes that was soaked in syrup and sugar coated churros on the table. There she found two post-its Matthew's clean handwriting and Toni's messy scrawl.

"_Buenos dias _! I hope you enjoy your day! This is your happy birthday from Spain!"_

And the other said;

"_bonjour, _! Happy birthday to you all the way from Canada! But after eating, go have a nice relaxing, uhm, bath"_

She can almost imagine Matthew blushing like crazy when he was writing the bath part.

'_My mother was indeed eccentric and so is Eliza to think up of something like this'_ _ thought as she ate. After she finished eating, _ headed to the bathroom in her room and found that there is already warm water in the tub and a faint smell of flowers lingered in the water and saw that there another post it on her towel that was neatly folded near the sink. There _ saw Emil's thin writing and Kiku's neat print in only one post it.

"_I cannot bring you there, but I bring you its relaxing waters. This is a happy birthday from Iceland!"_

"_Ohayou _-san. I hope you enjoy the scent of the Cherry Blossoms that I know you do. A veryhappy birthday from Japan!"_

_ laughed to herself. This is so sweet coming from Emil and Kiku.

"Oh my gods, I can live like this every day" she said to herself, when she lowered herself under the warm, sweet smelling waters.

* * *

After a few minutes, _ reluctantly drained the tub and covered herself with the fluffy towel and went to her room. But instead of heading to her closet, another pair of post-its caught her eye. It was above a pile of clothes on her desk.

'_How come did I miss this when I went out of my room?' _ She asked herself. She grabbed the post-its and looked at the much neater one first, and judging by the loopy cursive it's Arthur's and the other one has a bunch of characters that was scratched of and by the messy print, she can tell it was from Yong Soo's

"_Happy Birthday love, a greeting from England! I hope you enjoy your day, I know how you like your footlocker so put on these and enjoy your day!"_

"_Happy Birthday _! This is an awesome Birthday greeting made in Korea _(cue sweat drop)_! Put these clothes on and go outside for your perfect day!"_

_ laughed as she placed the post-its on the table with the others she gathered. Upon seeing the clothes, she gasped in surprise. It was a white button-down blouse, a black cloth waist coat and a black pleated skirt that reached up to her knees. But what surprised _ the most is the box underneath. When she opened it, she was greeted by the lace-up combat boots she was saving for since she saw it outside a store. It was up to three inches under her knees and had a thick sole but soft bottom in the inside. Good for walking.

"DAMMIT ARTHUR!" She yelled happily.

_(meanwhile, somewhere, Arthur sneezed)_

* * *

After putting on her new outfit, she looked for her phone and found it on her bedside table. There was another post-it on it and she took it off. There she saw Mikkel's extremely large and messy scrawl.

"_Happy Birthday _! What does it feel being greeted by the KING?! AAHAHA! Anyway, don't forget your phone and remember this greeting that came all the way from DENMARK!"_

She glanced on to her phone and saw that the case was smooth and the design is tiny, vintage versions of the flags of the world that was stitched together. _ laughed at Mikkel's eccentricity. It was so amusing that she was surrounded by hyperactive people that cared for her.

Without further ado, she slipped the phone in her waistcoat pocket and grabbed the rest of the post-its from her table.

She went down the stairs and found another post-it with a different handwriting per word.

"_GUTEN MORGEN FRAU! A GERMAN HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"_

But other than that, that was it. Compared from all the post-its you received, it had no other message. Shrugging, she pushed the thought out of her mind and opened the door only found the German brothers outside in their casuals and behind them is your mother's sleek black Mazda rx8.

"Happy awesome birthday Frau!" Gilbert greeted, throwing an arm around _. Normally, _ would push him off, but instead, she laughed and thanked him. Ludwig merely smiled at her and opened the door to her.

"Let us go" He said in his usual deep voice.

* * *

"Seriously guys, what did my mother do to have all of you pitch in to this?" She asked, ignoring the urge to remove the blindfold Gilbert wrapped around her head.

"Nothing" Ludwig said, "she just said to make your sweet sixteen a day to remember"

_ scoffed but smiled nonetheless. Silence took over them for the next fifteen minutes until the car stopped.

"We're here _" Gil said.

"can I-?" _ asked, itching to whip off the blindfold.

"No" the brothers said firmly in unison that made _ chuckle.

Ludwig led _ off to somewhere as Gil went ahead. Suddenly they stopped.

"You ready _?" Ludwig asked.

"Since this morning Luddy" _ said, grinding her teeth.

Ludwig smiled and let _ remove the blind fold.

She stood in front of an amusement park and in front of her are all of her friends (her mother was nowhere in sight).

"_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY _!" **_All of them cheered.

* * *

_ hasn't smiled that long for a long time. Apparently, the owner of the said amusement park owed _'s mother a favour. So he gave them a whole day access to his amusement park before it's actual opening. When they greeted her in the gates, _'s eyes began to water and then Eliza, Mei, Yong Soo, Feli, Gilbert, Alfred, Toni, Mikkel and Francis, who probably used it as an excuse, tackled her to the ground in a heavy group hug.

The whole day, all she rode were the extreme ones, especially the 300 meter drop that sent Alfred to hysterics. The food was also great. Sweets and salty food. Unhealthy, but who cares? (probably Ludwig, because _ saw him glare a little at Kiku when he added salt to his food).

But _ can't help but feel that there was something missing. Everyone seems to be here, but that doesn't matter now.

When they were leaving, the gate of the exit caught her attention. It was filled with post-its. All of the post it's were from all of her friends, even from the ones who didn't make it.

They sung her a happy birthday song there on the parking lot and presented her with a medium-sized dome cake that was decorated as the earth. They ate there on the parking lot too, although _ had no idea where the paper plates and plastic forks came from. She even thinks that her mom is secretly here.

And that gave her the idea of what was wrong.

Reluctantly, she tapped her best friend on the shoulder.

"What up _!" He said cheerfully.

"Uhm… where's L-?" _ started to ask but Yong Soo already know what she was gonna ask.

"Just wait Da ze!" he said, prancing away.

_ raised her eyebrow.

'_maybe something came up'_ she thought bitterly. But she tried her best to push the thought away, she can't let something as petty as this

Over two hours later, they finally left the property. Since it was her mother's car, she drove Ludwig and Gilbert home, ignoring their protests.

When she reached her house. In the Living room, she found the coffee table pilled with wrapped gifts and her mother asleep on the coach.

_ smiled and shook her mom awake. Without even processing anything yet, _ hugged her and thanked her over and over. _'s mom merely smiled and greeted her happy birthday. Both tired, they went to their designated rooms.

She walked to her room and opened the light. Suddenly something bright yellow on her feet caught her eye.

Upon closer inspection, it was another post-t. But unlike the ones she collected today, nothing but an arrow was drawn on it and it trailed to her window.

"what the-" she walked to her window and saw the trail down her roof and there was a metal ladder leaning on the roof and another trail was seen on the sidewalk.

"what the hell?" _ she said, spotting a letter tapped on the glass of her window. There she recognized her mother's handwriting.

"_Happy sweet sixteen my dear__

_I hope you enjoyed your day. But it's not over yet._

_Follow the yellow trail and find out._

_I want you to be happy _, and I know I won't be able to do that alone._

_-mom"_

Smiling she swung her leg over the windowsill and pulled down the hem of her skirt to keep it from flying upward. She cautiously slid down the roof and reached for the ladder and went down safely.

She looked around and then followed the trail of post-its along the curb. The more she walked the more she grew anxious. Then out of nowhere instead of the arrow pointing ahead, it pointed to the left. Her gaze followed the trail to her left that led to a familiar house through the side to the backyard.

Reluctantly, she walked on the trail and a concrete fence blocked her path. On the fence is a post it now with words and an arrow facing upward;

"_almost there _"_

Guessing the meaning, she climbed over the fence and landed painfully on the ground. But instead of the dirt greeting her face, a pile of red velvet pillows cushioned her fall.

"Ow" she said, but was muffled because her face was still buried on the pillows. _ sat up and looked around. There was a light just a few meters away from so she started walking to it.

When _ reached the spot-

"Whoa" she said, in total awe. The painting she helped Leon, Yong Soo and Kiku with was done. The one Leon said he'll finish _alone_.

It was still the picture of a girl embracing a stereotypical heart and white angel wings on her back. But there was something different, the background was on her toes were flames and from her waist and upwards are clouds and the blue skies. The heart on her heart seemed to be bleeding and was held together with stitches and bandages. And the face… that face… isn't that-?

"Do you like it?" an almost monotonous voice cut through her reverie and she whipped to the speaker behind her in surprise.

There stood Leon as emotionless as ever but still sent thunderbolts to her calm heart. He looked as if he just woke up.

"I-I'm sorry a-am I trespassing?" _ exclaimed, panicking, "I'll leave"

She started to walk away when Leon suddenly grabbed her hand.

"You didn't really answer my question" he said.

_ looked at him surprised.

"I-It's very beautiful" _ said, flushing deep red and wished with her whole being that the darkness can cover it.

"Thank you" Leon said, "And I know what that stupid Korean told you why I made this"

_ gave her a strange look. She was about to say that Yong Soo didn't tell her anything but Leon had beaten her to it.

"I made this for someone, for a girl to be exact" Leon said, "Yong Soo said I probably like that girl, I should probably do something to show my feelings and I asked help from Kiku because as you can see I have no idea how to express my emotions other than to smirk"

_ was slightly offended that Leon didn't ask help from her.

"It's amazing Leon" _ said, "I'm sure she would like this very much"

"You really don't get it do you?" Leon said, now sounding frustrated and somewhat amused to _'s obliviousness, "Yao was right, you do have the tendency to be dense as a brick"

"Hey!" _ exclaimed.

"Go closer to the heart and look" Leon said, pointing at the mural.

_ cast a look of uncertainty to Leon before walking to the painted wall. As she walked closer on the heart. A post-it.

She unstuck it and read its contents;

"_Happy Birthday _! I am sorry I wasn't able to join you today._

_So let me make it up to you._

_It seems that I'm the person left who haven't given you my present._

_I hope you like it._

_A painting from Hong Kong and_

_Front row experience to see my smile everyday"_

_ blushed shamelessly, she looked back at Leon with watering eyes.

"b-but I still made the painting for you even if you don't feel the same way" he said, losing his composure and, dare I say, visibly blushed.

It was adorable. She was crying in tears of joy now. It was _her._ _**HER**_. Before Leon can look back at her, she ran too him and tackled him to the ground.

"YES! THANK YOU!" _ cried in relief.

Leon merely smiled. Not his smirk, a genuine smile that he will make sure that _ will see every day.

"Happy Birthday _" He said, when she pulled back facing her new other half.

As if on instinct, they leaned down against each other. Their lips only met for a mere millisecond when they were interrupted by a series of flashes.

"WOOHOO FINALLY!"

_ and Leon's heads shot straight up and saw Yong Soo, Kiku and Yao on the tree house with cameras in hand.

"DAMMIT YONG SOO!" _ yelled furiously.

"WHY ONLY ME?!"He yelled back.

Leon stood there emotionless again but watched in amusement as his new found love chase his Korean cousin around the dark.

Yao and Kiku walked next to him.

"Nice job Leon" Yao said, smirking and ruffling Leon's hair.

"Whatever old man"

~THE END~

* * *

OMG I'M TURNING 16 SOON AND I WANT THIS KIND OF BIRTHDAY *cries like cray*

I also like Hong Kong so much HE'S SO ADORABLE

Anyway, I portrayed Hong Kong as someone like Lukas/Norway but a bit more mature and less emotionless but sweet and shy in the inside... probably just Leon because Lukas isn't shy in any shape or form.

I hope I portrayed him nicely and correctly

I'll try to post the next one-shot next week. So don't forget to leave a review about what you think, a suggestion, or a request of a character and/or a story.

Dan Michaels out~


	3. Selfish (England)

Selfish

England X Reader (also best friend!Canada X Reader)

(hinted lemon at the end)

* * *

_ woke up in a very sunny day. A beautiful day. She reached her arm to find that someone she was with, but was only greeted by cold sheets.

_'Oh right, today is Monday'_ she thought sadly,_ 'Arthur's at work'_

Sighing sadly, she sat up and stretched her limbs before going down to the kitchen. She found their newly bought house deprived of another soul.

_ and Arthur met each other back in middle school, when he was the student council president. She was one of the lucky few that Arthur let into his life. And luckier to be his other half ever since he confessed to her back in highschool. They were also together in college, in the same university where Arthur took up Law and she took up Architecture. But _ can't help but be a bit disappointed.

_'I just wish I can see him more or at least wake up to find that he's beside me'_ _thought as she made a cup of coffee, _'but that is too selfish of me'_

* * *

That night, _ stayed up late to make a dinner for Arthur. She made his favourite of Fish and chips and baked a small chocolate cake for dessert that they can share.

She even placed a tall scented candle in the middle for some added romantic factor.

At around 10:45, she fell asleep on the couch and woke up to the sound of her phone ringing.

She groggily sat up and answer her phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey _, it's me" Arthur's tired voice echoed from the speakers of her phone.

"Oh hey Artie" _ greeted happily, "what is it? What's wrong?"

"Uh… _ I won't be coming home tonight, I still have to finish something" Arthur said rather irritably and made _'s smile falter, "so I'll be staying at a hotel room"

_'s smile faded and she swore that she can hear her heart crack.

"_? You still there?" Arthur asked.

"Y-Yeah" _squeaked out, "is it only tonight?"

"I might stay there until Thursday night" Arthur said, his irritable tone reverberating back, "I'll be home by Friday"

"O-Oh… alright" _ said, feeling her tears in her eyes already.

"Bye _" Arthur sighed, before hanging up and not waiting for _'s reply.

_'he didn't call me "love" like he always did, or didn't say "I love you" like he always do or even wait for me to say goodbye or goodnight… I miss the old him already'_ _thought tears now started to form from her eyecolor eyes, '_but that's too selfish'_

She ignored the tears streaming down from her eyes and went to the kitchen.

After putting the food in the fridge and skipping dinner, she went to their room and changed into her night clothes. She lay down on the chilly bed and yearned for her love's warmth.

* * *

_**~le time skip to Friday brought to you by my awesome dog, CHARLIE~**_

Once again, _ got ready for Arthur's return. She cooked the best beef stew she had ever made and boiled water for tea. The rose tea she received from Arthur's frenemy Francis, but he doesn't need to know about that. Also, if he wants, _ put a bottle of red wine in the fridge she got from Feliciano from her birthday a few years ago.

She put on her best casual that is a navy blue pleated skirt that shimmed her knees, a fitted white ruffled blouse and on her hair is a red ribbon that is holding her hair back.

She was so excited. Like last time, she placed a tall scented candle in the middle of the table.

7:30.

She sat in the dining room, anticipating his return, smiling broadly.

8:30

_ glanced to the wall clock now frowning slightly.

_'Something must've came up'_ ¬_ said, smiling again, 'I can't hate him for this, he's just a little late'

9:30

_ was now sitting on the arm chair in the living room that is near the front door. Worry was now clawing in her stomach.

_ grabbed her phone and texted him.

"Hey Artie, are you ok?

Text me I you're almost home "

She clicked send and resumed her staring contest with the wooden front door.

10:30

_ fell asleep on the couch. Suddenly, she was woken rather rudely by the sound of keys on the door. She sat up and fixed her hair frantically.

The door opened with a rather exhausted Arthur.

"Welcome home Artie" _ greeted happily, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hmm" was only what Arthur responded. He half-heartedly tapped her back and drew back immediately.

"You hungry? I-"_ started but Arthur cut her off.

"I already ate _, I just need some sleep now, I'm tired" Arthur said hoarsely before leaving _ standing alone in the dark.

_ can once again her heart crack as she sadly walked to the kitchen and put her well prepared dinner away. She skipped dinner again and her stomach was growling, but she didn't care.

_'Not even an "I'm home" or at least hug me like he meant it'_ thought as she walked up the stairs to their room, '_but no, he's probably just tired, I don't want to be selfish'_

She arrived in their room, Arthur was already asleep. She emotionlessly went to their bathroom to change and sleep as well.

_ gratefully crawled next to Arthur, now slightly happy to be near her boyfriend once more, but only to find him facing away from her. She reluctantly wrapped her slender arms around his waist. But after a good ten minutes, Arthur scooted away from her.

Frowning slightly, she turned away as well and fell asleep, not knowing that she was crying.

* * *

The next day, it's Saturday. Arthur doesn't have work today.

She rolled to the other side, expecting Arthur to be there. But instead of the warm body of her lover, her hand was greeted by a small torn piece of paper from the small notebook near the telephone.

**_"I'm in the office today __**

**_Sorry, but I need to do stuff_**

**_-Arthur"_**

_ sighed sadly.

_'would it hurt him to at least wait for me to wake up before he leaves'_ _thought to herself, _'but I can't think like that, that's too selfish of me'_

But without realizing it, tears streamed down her cheeks. She raised her hand to wipe away her tears. She knew she can't handle this on her own.

Glancing to her phone on the bedside table, she thought of her best friend. _ grabbed her rather frayed phone, probably because of the nights wasted away in surfing the net. She looked for that one name that she knew that will be with her in times of her troubles whenever Arthur won't.

"hello?"

"Matt could we meet for lunch today at the café?" _ gasped heavily, pushing the tears back.

* * *

Matt was worried because of _'s tone when she called. She usually portrays the emotions of pure happiness and joy. But this was new. He heard desperation.

He sat outside of the café, tapping his fingers on the smooth wooden surface. He arrived earlier than planned because he was worried for _.

Suddenly, a hunched figure walking his way. It was _, clad in a white sweater, navy blue skinny jeans and a pair of black vans. Her hair was a bit messier, her eyes blank and bloodshot and her skin pale.

The Canadian's blood ran cold as _ sat across him. She looked at him with her lifeless eyes.

"_... what happened?" Matt asked worriedly.

"…" _ didn't say anything. But the tears suddenly formed in her eyes and then she clutched her chest, as if her heart was in pain.

Matt's face fell and wasted no time in moving his chair beside _ and pulled her to a comforting embrace. He hushed _ as she began sobbing slightly. Her tears stained Matt's shirt, but he doesn't want to let go, he doesn't know until when you need him. He stroked her back and let her head rest on his shoulder until she stopped crying.

A few minutes later, _'s sobs finally died down and Matt ordered coffee for himself and tea for _, knowing her love for it after she met Arthur.

"So _, what happened?" he finally asked, not removing his arm draped across her shoulders.

"It's just that Arthur doesn't spend that much time with me, but I don't want to be selfish" _ said quietly, "I mean I know that he is the only one supporting us while I don't have a project, but I can't help but think that he is drifting away from me when I need him the most"

Matt didn't know what to say. Advising in the romance section isn't really his cup of tea; it was his older cousin, Francis, who can help her or Francis' friend Toni.

But _ was the little sister he never had and (in all honesty), _ was a better sibling than Alfred used to be. But it was thanks to _, she changed that. Now it was his turn to help her.

"_, you know that I really can't be much help to you seeing I never had a girlfriend before, but all I got to say is; give him some time" Matt said, "you are not selfish, you just miss him"

_ looked down sadly.

"I tried doing that, but… I get the feeling that he's not even interested anymore" _ said, tears threatening to stream down again, "like I just a bore and a waste of space like back in high school"

Matt frowned. Out of nowhere, he took both of her hands and clutched it in his own and looked at her dead in the eyes

"_ you are _not _a bore _nor _a waste of space, you are a strong woman who is desired by many, Arthur loves you with all of his being and I'm sure of it" Matt said, seriously, "but if it bothers you so much, tell him, but if you can't try writing it down to lighten your heart

"I miss that old sparkle in your eyes you always have when you smile, now they look like the (eyecolor) version of that Norwegian guy back in college" Matt said, earning a smile and a giggle from _.

"there we go" Matt said smiling after spotting _'s positive reaction.

"Thank you Matt, I owe you one" _ said, hugging her metaphorical brother.

Matt flushed into an unnatural shade of red, not really used to people hugging _him_ (he is fine hugging others), but hugged back nonetheless.

"No need" Matt said, chuckling, "you did get everyone to notice of my existence"

But it was unknown to them that a certain _Englishman_ watched from afar just in time to witness the intimate embrace of his girlfriend and that Canadian boy he saw sometimes hanging around with her back in college.

* * *

That night, _ sat behind her desk. She wrote down, as a poem, everything she felt and what she went through for the past few weeks and about not wanting to be selfish. Matt was right, it did help, but not enough.

Suddenly, she heard the front door slam open. _ jumped in surprise and dropped the notebook. She rushed down the stairs only to see a tipsy and alcohol reeking Arthur walking in. This is bad. Arthur is very violent when he gets drunk.

"Why heeellooooo theeeeeeere" he exclaimed, with a tipsy smile painted across his face, staggering his way to _.

"What the hell Artie?" She exclaimed indignantly, "why the hell are you drunk?"

"We won the case and our client's family threw a BIIIIIG ASS party" Arthur said, waving his hands in the air.

_ facepalmed as she watched her boyfriend randomly sing sailor songs while playing an air guitar. If it only wasn't for the fact that her situation with him wasn't serious, she might have found this funny and have most likely have gotten a video of this.

_ was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't realize that Arthur was approaching her and looking at her suggestively.

It was only when Arthur wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and started attacking her neck with kisses and bites did she realize.

"How about we take this upstairs, eh poppet?" he asked, the smell of the alcohol wafting from his mouth to her nostrils.

_ flushed furiously and pushed Arthur away as strong as she can.

"Arthur, stop this!" _ practically yelled.

The brit glared at her drunkenly and sent cold shivers down her spine. That look was, oh so, familiar to her. It was the looks she got when she was still in high school.

"I knew you were no fun, how boring" Arthur said, tipsily mocking her, "you won't even let me have a bit of fun?"

_'s eye twitched.

"Arthur, stop this!" _ yelled as Arthur drunkenly staggers to her.

"I'm not doing anything, you damn woman!" Arthur slurred, swinging the beer bottle over his head.

"THAT! you don't even do anything to me that you used to do!" _ practically cried, "I don't even see you anymore! Can't you at least be there for me?! All you do is work!"

Right then, Arthur deadpanned.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Demanding shit to your every beck and call, I am doing everything for us you ungrateful little tramp! I mean you want attention from me even if you got that Canadian bastard wrapped around your finger" Arthur spat, staggering away from her "I can't believe how selfish you are"

_'s blood ran cold as she heard the door to their bedroom slam shut and the creaking of their bed.

Without thinking, she grabbed the trench coat that Arthur discarded on the floor and wore it over her oversized shirt and shorts that went mid-thigh, and bolted.

As she ran, her tears fell from her face and trailed behind her. The house of _'s metaphorical brothers came into view. _ ran to the house and tripped on the curb. She cried in pain but nonetheless stood up and limped towards the front door and rang the doorbell.

Alfred and Matt were watching paranormal activity that moment and the quiet Canadian was the only one who was brave enough to go and open the door. But he never expected to see _ there.

"_?!" Matt exclaimed so loud that Alfred looked to see what was happening.

"H-Hey Mattie, c-could I stay f-f-for the night?!" _ said, forcing a smile, but was betrayed by the tears raining down from her eyes.

"What happened?" He asked, his eyes widening.

"A-Arthur came home drunk and I told him what I have been feeling andandandand…" _ trailed off.

Alfred walked to them just as Matt pulled _ into a hug.

"Come on" Matt muttered soothingly, leading _ inside. But _ forgot her sprained ankle so she almost fell face first on the floor, but Alfred caught her.

Matt and Al looked at each other and then Al pulled _ into his arms and carried her to the spare bedroom.

Suddenly, a Frenchman came in from the kitchen.

"What I missed? Who was that?" he asked Matt who stood rooted on the spot.

"That damn Englishman hurt her again" Matt said, grinding his teeth.

Francis never saw his cousin this mad before. He knew that he looked at _ as his sister. And he is the overly protective older brother.

"Come on Matthieu" he said, "explain everything to me"

* * *

Arthur woke up with a massive hangover. He rolled to his side, expecting the warmth of his love, but instead he found the bed empty.

Footsteps echoed from the hall and he perked up.

"_?" he called weakly.

"Sorry Arthur, but it is moi" Francis entered the room with a dark green drink in a tall glass in hand.

"Great, I start my morning with a stupid frog" Arthur complained, covering his face with a pillow.

Francis laughed. His childhood friend was still cold towards him, despite the years of knowing each other.

"You screwed up so badly, angleterre" Francis said, handing the drink to Arthur, that he miraculously drained and his hangover started to fade.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked, handing the glass back to Francis.

"It is not really my story to tell, but _ ran to Mattieu's house crying and slept there" He said, standing up to leave, "_ just sent me here because she sprained her ankle… but I get the feeling that she doesn't want to see you"

Arthur watched him leave with confusion.

What _did _he do last night? To answer his question, a notebook discarded on the foot of the bed caught his eye and picked it up. His heart seemed to stop when he recognized _'s penmanship.

"_**She was happy she was content**_

_**She was in love with someone,**_

_**But time seemed to take it away**_

_**All she had and everything she won.**_

_**He wasn't there in the morning**_

_**He wasn't the at night**_

_**But she doesn't want to be selfish**_

_**She doesn't want to fight.**_

_**He doesn't look at her the same anymore**_

_**And she began to wish**_

_**That he will be like he used to again**_

_**But that was too selfish.**_

_**She succumbed back to her old world**_

_**The world of grey and black**_

_**The world where he took her from**_

_**The world she is starting to go back.**_

_**But she loved him with all her heart**_

_**All her being and soul**_

_**Even if he doesn't anymore**_

_**And leave in her heart a deep dark hole.**_

_**But she will wait**_

_**For eternity if she had to**_

_**Because she doesn't want to be selfish**_

_**She will wait for her perfect two.**_

A normal guy would've thought that this was only a woman's drama or a way for them to gain their attention, but when she read about the part where she will go back to the world she used to be in, his heart stopped.

Back in middle school, _ was very introverted and had suicidal tendencies because of being orphaned at an early age and the neglect of the people around her.

He worked so hard to pull her away from there because it was something that Arthur doesn't want to see in _. But then it hit him. He wasn't paying attention to her _at all. _He only remembered her welcoming home and him pushing it down. It didn't occur to him that when he turns away, _'s smile fades.

It was his fault and he knows it. It was as if his guilt wasn't enough when his memory from last night came barrelling into his mind.

"_**Arthur, stop this!"**_

_**I'm not doing anything, you damn woman!"**_

"_**THAT! You don't even do anything to me that you used to do! I don't even see you anymore! Can't you at least be there for me?! All you do is work!"**_

"_**What the hell is wrong with you? Demanding shit to your every beck and call, I am doing everything for us you ungrateful little tramp! I mean you want attention from me even if you got that Canadian bastard wrapped around your finger. I can't believe how selfish you are"**_

Arthur imagined _'s old tear-stained face in the last thing he said. Without a second thought, he ran to the streets and right into Matt and Al's house.

He rapped on the door and the quiet Canadian opened it and surprisingly, greeted him with a cold glare that can freeze hell over.

"M-Matthew is _-?" Arthur started but Matt cut him off.

"She's here but I don't want you here and she doesn't want to see you" he said bluntly, contrasting his usual shy, smiling, quiet self.

"b-but-"he pleaded.

"Go away" Matt said before slamming the door on his face.

* * *

_ woke up and she was still in the house of her metaphorical brothers. She sat up and walked out to the hall way just as she heard Matt slam the door.

"Good morning Matt" she said, catching his attention.

"G-Good morning _" Matt greeted back, "come one, let's have breakfast"

_ was served with waffles drenched in maple syrup and three pieces of crispy bacon on the side (compliments of Francis, Matt and Al).

"so ma Cherie, what is your plan?" Francis asked, sitting down next to her.

"I have to go home, I mean, if Arthur has a hangover, he'll be needing me" _ said.

Matt looked at her, surprised of her strength towards the situation.

"Are you sure _?" Al asked, worried.

"Yep" _ said, "I have to face him sooner or later anyway"

"Ok, but if that English ass hurt you again make sure to go to big brother Alfred" Al said, hugging _.

_ smiled a bit. She never had siblings and she always wanted one, but it they are more than qualified to be her siblings.

* * *

Arthur fell asleep in waiting for _ on the bed. He woke up with the sound of rustling. He opened one eye and saw _ rummaging clothes from her closet.

Wait… _? Rummaging clothes in her closet?

Arthur tackled her to the carpeted floor in a bone crushing hug.

"_!" Arthur yelled.

"Arthur what the hell?!" she exclaimed, surprised.

"NO DON"T LEAVE! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! JUST DON'T LEAVE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'LL DO IF YOU LEAVE!" He shouted, burying his head in her haircolor hair.

"What-"

"I DON'T MEAN ANY OF IT! JUST DON'T GO" Arthur yelled on, "I'M SO SORRY I WAS SO SELFISH! YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME! I'M SORRY I NEVER PAID ATTENTION TO YOU! I LOVE YOU SO PLEASE DON'T GO!

"ARTHUR!" _ shouted to catch his attention.

Arthur pulled away, just hovering over her. _'s eyes widened when she saw Arthur actually crying. His tears fell on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Arthur" _ said softly.

"why are you-"

"but I am not going anywhere, I only want to change my clothes… and besides" _ said, "I am selfish"

* * *

**~Extended ending brought to you by Julianne Hertford/Antarctica, my friend's OC~**

"What are you doing Artie?" _ asked, giggling giddily as he led her to the dining room with a blindfold over her eyes.

"Wait a minute, love" He whispered, his deep husky voice sending chills down her spine, but I wasn't as if _ was complaining about it.

"Stay there love" he said, his warm touch leaving her and then he walked away.

"Ok, take off the blindfold" Arthur said, his voice a bit further away from her. _did what she was told and before her is the table ladened with a platter of roast beef, mushroom soup, sliced French bread with garlic and butter and in a wide canister is a bottle of red wine buried in ice. The table was decorated in favourite flower and a two tall favourite color candles stood in the middle.

But it was what he was wearing that shocked her. He was wearing a short black cloth wrapped around his waist and stopped only mid-thigh, white cuffs wrapped around his wrists and a white collar with a short red necktie. But besides that, he wasn't wearing anything else, but she doesn't know that yet.

That was for later after dinner, if you what I mean.

This will be a memorable night for the two of them... in more ways than one.

~_**The end~**_

* * *

Dan: ohohohohoho so much drama in a fic... then ended it with a hinted lemon:) this is a bit rushed so... I'm sorry, a friend of mine got over excited and pushed me to write it faster.

Anyway, I'm doing china next and I'm kinda excited already:D

So please stick around and review of what you think or request!:D

DAN MICHAELS OUT *awesome exit*~


	4. I'll protect you (China) part 12

I'll protect you

China X Reader

Part 1 of 2

(Gore and violence ahead… also fluff… implied smut is on the next chapter)

* * *

_**Year 3097, in an island in the middle of the pacific is a secret laboratory testing on humans. On April 1**__**st**__**, 3098, an accident took place;**_

_**A serum, coded EV17, was tested on humans to let them reach the peak of their strength capacity. But of course, it ended in failure and tragedy. A handful of scientists was able to escape along with them is the sample of the serum.**_

_**15 years later, the test subjects known as the "Ocean crawlers" have reached the eastern countries facing the pacific. Japan, Taiwan, the Philippines, Indonesia and Australia were the countries that were attacked. They somehow found their way there and caused many deaths to millions and infected to their kind to hundreds that had survived the transformation.**_

_**Ever since, the World government brought about a programme named "Heroes" where only the best of the best are able to join. They are trained to their specialty and fight the Ocean Crawlers to extinction. They are also modified to stand against radiation in the country of Japan after they overran the oriental country, for that is where they are the most.**_

_**They have managed to drive away the vile creatures from the invaded countries. But after in less than a week, all of them have turned up on the shores of Hong Kong and Macau.**_

_**Year 3129, a new serum was created. This new serum was coded as the AX15 or the "elixir of the gods". It was created from the EV17 and was enhanced and modified by new scientists. It was the perfect serum that allowed humans to have superhuman abilities in strength, endurance, speed, flexibility, intelligence and more. In other words, it created the perfect being.**_

_**Secretly, they dispatched children from orphanages around the world as test subjects. Although all of the human experiments by the AX15 were a success, the Ocean Crawlers have found their way to the facility and killed off all of the scientists and test subjects. All of them, except for one 5-yr-old girl.**_

* * *

_February 3138_

"__!_!" A voice sliced through _'s reverie._

__ raised her head and an image of a long-haired oriental teenage boy slid to her view. He had chocolate brown eyes and his somehow shiny brown hair pulled into a low ponytail that rests on his shoulder. His name is Yao Wang._

_They were both adopted by a Hero. A commander who found them in the ashes of Hong Kong, long with two other boys named Leon and Kiku. Ever since they were adopted by that hero, he took upon the role of the big brother, even though they all know they aren't related._

"_Oh, good morning Yao" _ greeted softly._

_Yao plopped his tray next to hers and slid into the bench._

"_The Heroes came back this morning" _ muttered._

"_What about them?" Yao asked._

"_How many left last week?" _ asked, cutting up the piece of meat on her plate, "in Mr Fletcher's platoon?"_

_Yao paused for a moment before speaking again._

"_30 I guess" Yao said, expecting the worst._

"_Only eight came back, and Mr Fletcher even lost his right arm" _ said, gripping the metal spork so tightly that her knuckles turned white, "Ivan is now paralyzed his legs and Katyusha was killed"_

"_How did Natalia take it?" Yao asked softly, knowing _'s soft spot for the Russian and his sisters._

_At that point, _ managed to bend the spork. She was glaring at the meal before her, oblivious to the angry tears flowing down her cheeks._

"_I hate those damn shit killers, Yao" She choked out, "I hate them so much, I want to kill them… all of them… That look on Natalia's face, she actually cried… Ivan wasn't even able to speak and his eyes looked so lifeless"_

_Yao wasted no time in pulling _ to him and let her head rest on his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her._

"_I'm going to join them Yao" _ choked out, fire ablaze in her eyes._

"__..."_

"_Don't try to stop me Yao" _ said gruffly._

"_I know I can't even if I wanted to" he said softly in his heavy Chinese accent "So I will follow you, besides, it's my job as your big brother to protect you, right?"_

* * *

March 3142 {Present time}

"I present you the graduates of batch 42!"

_ stood in front of the crowd right next to Yao and behind her are Leon and Kiku. _ managed to reach the highest rank and broke the grade record of perfect since the programme was created.

Standing there in their Hero uniform that consisted of Black leather pants, white slim-fit sweat shirts, black rider's jacket that holds the Heroes symbol that took up the centre of their backs and black combat boots with soft soles. The class the consisted of 400 had 70 are left.

"Looks like we are Heroes now eh" Alfred, rank 15, combat category, exclaimed happily as they made their way back to the barracks.

"Quiet down Alfred" Arthur, rank 9, strategy category, irritably said, following the tall blonde American.

"We will get to kill those damn crawlers now, eh?" Alfred's twin, Matthew, rank 12, medical category, added to his brother's exclamation.

"Hell yeah!" Alfred cheered.

_ walked behind all of them. She ranked as the first and was placed into all-rounded category along with Leon and Ludwig.

"Kill is right" _ said darkly.

Yao, rank 10, medical category, glanced to her. She worried him like hell.

"_, are you sure about this?" he asked cautiously, grabbing her hand to his and made colour rush to her cheeks.

"I-I'm fine Yao, there is no turning back now, we'll be shipped to Hong Kong tomorrow" _ said as they entered the room they were assigned to, "You don't have to follow me"

"Hey, I said, I will protect you and I will" Yao said, hugging the girl before bidding her goodnight in his native tongue.

* * *

"_**_! RUN! RUN NOW!" A german voice yelled for her to run away. _ can't see him clearly but she can see that he had long blonde hair, blue eyes and greatly resembled Ludwig.**_

_**A crash and an explosion rang across the room and dust was everywhere. The man led _ outside with a gun in hand. He shot the Ocean Crawlers dead as they ran.**_

_**They hid in an abandoned building. The man embraced the girl and let her cry her eyes out. He protectively covered her ears as the Ocean Crawlers pass by.**_

_**After a while, the coast seemed to be clear.**_

"_**Professor…" _ choked out hugging the scientist tighter.**_

"_**It's alright _" He said.**_

_**Later, the man stood up and told her to stay. He went out to find help, when suddenly a stray crawler came out of nowhere and punched a hole right through his chest, holding out his heart and crushed it.**_

_**The man's eyes were trained to _, telling her to run, but then, her blood went cold her eyes flared. Without her consciousness, she attacked the monster with a sure death.**_

_ was woken up by Yao_**.**_

"_!_! wake up!" he yelled, shaking the girl.

She sat up so quickly that she became a bit dizzy.

"Are you alright? You were crying in your sleep" Yao said with concern in his eyes.

"I-I'm fine" _ said weakly. _'What was that?' _she thought as Yao rubbed circles on her back.

* * *

"Try to be careful please" Mei said to _, Yao, Leon and Kiku, "I am not losing you guys, not like Yong Soo"

Mei is also orphaned and was found by the Korean's father. Yong Soo was also a hero and was shipped to Hong Kong the previous year but he went missing. Not proclaimed as dead, yet.

"We'll be back Mei, we promise" Kiku said.

"Come back alive please" She added, just as their commander ordered them to assemble.

_ looked back at the distressed Asian girl. She hugged the girl and pulled the three other boys along.

"We'll be back, Mei, we all promise" _ said, smiling.

Mei's eyes fogged with tears and slowly let go of them so they can leave already.

* * *

In the ship, they were sorted by their category, being _, Ludwig and Leon helping the commander sort everyone by their category to their rooms, especially that they will reach their destination in 3 days minimum, depending on the water conditions or when they encounter Ocean Crawlers.

Under Leon, he was assigned the Sharp-shooters category, with Ludwig is the combat category and _ had the Medical category and Strategy category.

_ didn't talk that much but merely gave instructions, directions and rules around the ship. Being in the all-rounded category, she is like an assistant to the commanders just like Leon and Ludwig.

"What is their plan when we reach Hong Kong?" Arthur asked _.

"I really have no idea, the commander still hasn't said anything" she said, "but I know we will look for survivors in the process"

"If there will be some left" Eduard (rank 16, strategy category) said darkly, probably because his friend, Toris, went missing along with Yong Soo last year.

"Whatever the case" _ said, standing up, "we and this problem in this trip"

After that, _ led them to the mess hall. _ stood in front of the line and meeting Ludwig and the combat category in the near the training rooms.

The two all-rounded Hero talked about the later presentation after lunch that the commanders will be holding after lunch, when suddenly a pair of arms was thrown over the shoulders of Ludwig and _ accompanied by a loud german voice.

"HALLO FRAU! HEY THERE BRO!" he shouted.

Without even looking, _ can tell who he was. Gilbert Beilshmidt, Ludwig's older brother, rank 8, combat category and the self-proclaimed class clown.

"OI! HANDS OF MY LITTLE SISTER!" _ heard Yao yell and for a reason she wasn't aware of, she felt disappointed.

"SISTER? KESESESESESE" Gilbert laughed, "I see no resemblance"

"We're not related ass" _ said, pinching Gil's hand so he inched it away from her shoulder in pain.

Without another word, _ started walking again with Ludwig and the others in their wake.

* * *

_ plopped next to Yao and Leon. Kiku (rank 13 medical category) was making his way to them when the commander-in-chief stood in front of all of them.

"Alright you little maggots listen up" he said in his usual gruff voice that they grew accustomed to after being under him for four years.

"Once we reach Hong Kong, we will hit those shit crawlers like a Chinese firecracker" He said as the coast of Hong Kong flashed on the white wall, "all of us will disperse by designated cells and all will meet in the research facility right near the old airport

"each cell will consist of seven members that all of you are most compatible with and the highest ranking member will stand as leader" he said as a list of the cells flashed on the wall, "now find your cells there, strictly no switching and no complaining. You will train with your group and plan your strategies while our three-day cruise to hell, Dinner is on 7:30 and lights-out is 9"

With that, the commander left and the people at the back went in front to look and find their team mates. _ only sat back to wait for her team, not out of laziness, but the fact that she's the first rank, it's pointless to look for her team.

She sat there, staring into the bowl which the beef stew previously, until someone tapped on her head.

"Oi, _ you alright?" Yao asked, leaning into her face.

"I-I'm fine" _ said, pulling back, and attempted to control her flushed face.

She looked around and she was already surrounded with her team mates.

Yao, of course, since they do almost everything together. There is also Vash Zwingli (rank 14, sharp-shooting category), the Danish loudmouth, Mikkel Densen (Rank 21, combat category), his silent childhood friend, Lukas Bondevik (rank 11, strategy category), Gilbert Beilshmidt (much to _'s dismay) and Matthew Williams.

"So it's kind of clear that the frau is our leader" Gil said, taking a bite on his bread that he apparently brought over.

_ blushed. It was fine to be the commander's assistants, but to actually lead a time like one? She wasn't confident.

However, Yao sensed her discomfort and spoke up.

"So what do we do when we reach Hong Kong, we can't really go there unprepared" He said warily.

"Yeah, like what happened to Tino and Ber two years ago" Lukas said darkly.

'_Looks like all of us here lost someone when they were a hero' __ thought.

"But never mind that, we can always travel at night, since those crawlers are nocturnal, we can kill them" he said monotonously, "We will be given night goggles, aren't we?"

"We will" _ replied, remembering the list of the supplies the commander had shown her, Ludwig and Leon.

"Until then, that's our plan" Lukas said, directing it to _, who just nodded.

"We have to train for the three days we'll be staying here" _ said, followed by a loud groan from Mikkel, "hey, training is vital, but if you have a death wish, be my guest, but I won't be risking my ass for you"

That seemed to shut Mikkel up, although _ didn't mean it. _ would rather die than abandon anyone. Her goal after all is destroy the source.

"Anyway, we'll meet at the training room at 7 am" _ said before standing up and pointed at Mikkel, "and if you don't want to miss the best bacons in the morning, wake up by 5"

"Where are you going?" Yao asked, watching _ walk away.

"To the training rooms" _ said and Yao merely stood up to follow her.

When they have reached the hallway, _ took the opposite turn from the Training rooms.

"uh.. _-?" he started, confused at _'s detour to nowhere.

"I know, I'm going outside" She said, grinding her teeth and unconsciously grabbed the Chinese man's hand.

After a couple of turns, three sets of stairs and a locked door (which she picked), they managed to find the launching pads for the aircrafts.

_ breathed in the cold fresh ocean wind and stretched her limbs.

She sat down on the cold asphalt and Yao sat next to her. They stayed quiet for a moment or two before _ spoke up.

"When we reach Hong Kong, it'll be different from all the trainings we had" _ said, "by the time we get home, all of this will be over"

"We can all go home" Yao added in.

"But you know I have no idea where I-"she said, but was cut off by Yao's voice.

"I know, but you are more than welcome to be with me" he said, smiling so big, his small eyes seemed just a fine line, "I followed you this far, I don't mind being with you for the rest of my life"

_ was speechless. And then she smiled and embraced Yao.

"Well, I have a reason to get all of us alive" _ said, still smiling.

Yao merely stroked _'s hair. He was smiling, but somehow also sad. What if she misunderstood him? He never saw her as his sister after all. He just says that. No. That wasn't the real emotion she is feeling towards her, the reason why he was willing to risk his life to follow her or why he promised her a new life. Not as a brother, goodness no.

Something he felt ever since that man introduced the trembling, wide-eyed 5-year old to him. It was shallow for a child.

'_I guess it grew deeper over time'_

* * *

~time skip to the night before arrival brought to you by Austria's Marukaite Chikyuu~

_ couldn't sleep that night. Their plans seemed flawless, with the help of Lukas after all. Their combat forms matched well, especially the "multiple kills" move she made with Mikkel and Vash.

She never felt nervous in her life, and that was saying a lot. Unlike normal people, the feeling of nervousness never came to her. Because she is always sure that she will obtain success no matter what. But this time, lives will be entrusted to her and not just her own.

_ was so deep I thought that she didn't hear the door creak open

"You awake _?" An eastern accent cut through across the room. She wiped her head to a single head peaking from the door.

"Oh hi Kiku" She said, shaking the previous thoughts she was sweating on about just moments before.

Kiku walked slowly to her, not wanting to wake up Leon and Ludwig. He sat next to her on the cold mattress of her bed.

"Who are you teamed up with?" she asked.

"Arthur, Ludwig (rank 2, all-rounded category), Nikolai (rank 20, sharp-shooting category), Lovino (rank 24, medical category), Antonio (rank 17, combat category) and Elizabeta (rank 7, combat and Sharp-shooting category)" He said, after thinking for a little.

_ sighed and plopped down into the bed.

"Kiku, promise me something" she said, covering her eyes with her forearm.

"Anything _-san" he said.

"Promise me you'll get out of this alive" _ said, quietly.

But before Kiku can say anything, an ear-splitting alarm went off and practically woke up the entire ship. Without a single hesitation, Kiku ran to the door and to the room across the hall that is the medical dorm.

Leon, Ludwig and _ changed into their military uniforms in less than half a minute, boots and all, not even minding at the fact that _ was a girl.

They ran to their commander's side, who was standing near the window pane overlooking the hangar.

"Sir!" they shouted all at once, saluting their superior.

"We're about to plunge into hell so might as well drop the act" he said firmly, "We are to proceed with the plan earlier than expected

"Those shit crawlers have sighted us and are now trying to board the ship, get to your pods now and prepare for launch" he said.

The three of them ran for the door, but the commander stopped _. He handed her a silver case, just about the size of a small filecase.

"If things turns into hell that you can't handle, use this" he said.

"Sir?" she asked, thoroughly confused.

"Only you can use it, don't use it on anyone else, but don't use it if the situation isn't dire" he said, "it can only be you"

With that he dismissed her. _ looked at the case in her hand and slid it in the pocket on her leg and zipped the zipper closed.

She ran to the submarine pod launchers and found that her group was already there. Yao greeted her with a tight hug.

"I THOUGHT THOSE DAMN MONSTERS GOT YOU" He gritted his teeth, tightening his grip around _.

If only the situation wasn't like this, she might have flushed into an unnatural shade of plum (not red).

"Let's enjoy our reunion later, we have to go" she said, after successfully escaping Yao's death grip.

They all entered the pod, which already contained their bags and a case of ammunition, firearms and other weapons. The pod's door closed, and the soldier outside peaked inside through the window and _ gave him the signal to launch. Just before they were shot through the water on its way to Hog Kong, a monster with a human form but has black scales and a long, thick black lizard tail, glassy green feline eyes and sharp teeth that will make a shark look like a gold fish, appeared and lunged at the soldier, ripping his head with a single bite.

In the pod, after that little episode, the air became tense. It was silent and it was evident in all of their faces that they were scared, even _. They were all pale and thinking the same thing;

"How the hell do we kill that thing?"

Taking it from the lips of the commander, the trip, even in full speed, will last at least an hour or two. _ advised them to sleep so she'll keep watch. However, Yao sensed that she was tired and judging by the dark circles evident around her eyes; she didn't sleep the night before. So before _ could say another thing, he pulled her to his chest and covered her eyes. Soon enough, she fell asleep.

* * *

~Time skip brought to you by The Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes~

_ woke up with Yao stroking her hair absent-mindedly and was gazing through the window. The rest was also awake, sorting through the weapons (the bags had their name tags).

"Oh you're awake" Yao said smiling, despite their position, "we're near Hong Kong by the way"

"_ here are your weapons" Lukas said nudging a sack to her.

She reluctantly opened the smooth cloth that carried a large machine gun, a pair of bands that carried the Steel bullets, an armband that shoots laser, an array of medium sized knifes and a short sword that is made of Steel.

Lukas was now sporting a pair of shot guns and a vest with the silver bullets present in every compartment and an army knife. Next to him, Mikkel was assembling a modernized war axe that was taller than _. Matthew was putting away an array of small knives and a modernized version of the Kalashnikov. Vash had all the handguns, because no one would take them, a sniper gun and a laser gun just like _'s. But unlike all of them, Yao had blades with him; a pair of short katanas, strapped on his back, an array of knives and a small halberd.

"The pod surfaced a few minutes ago, we'll be reaching land in less than half a minute" Lukas said, after _ was done inspecting her belongings.

"Alright" She said, opening the black hiking backpack and pulling out a sleek glass tablet. _ rested her palm upon it and it glowed.

Sensors scanned her features and then a picture of their commander popped up.

"Greetings, Heroes, I am the Commander of the batch 42. This has been transmitted to your devices shortly after the ship has been overrun by the ocean crawlers. As of now, I am dead. You all shall proceed with the plan. Go to the oldest airport situated in Hong Kong and look for the underground facility. It is classified information, but now, I tell you this, the legendary serum of AX15 was made there and along with it, they have created a machine that looks for the holders of the serum EV17 and kills them. The serum holders are the Ocean crawlers. Once the machine is opened, every cell of the holders of the EV17 will explode and cause them to die. There is a map in this device and also a record of your classmates who are still alive and those who became crawler shit-"a sound of screaming and the roar of a creature echoed from the background but the voice of their leader seemed unfazed by it, "-and to my three minions in the all-rounded category, I hereby promote you to captain, you will be leading your classmates now-"

Then it was followed by a roar, a scream of pain and a crunching sound.

Silence filled the small space they had before they heard the pod stop. They all looked at one another and then to _. She nodded and let Mikkel open he latch. They went out one by one until it was just Yao and _.

Before _ went out, Yao grabbed her wrist.

"Assuming the worst, I want you to stick close to me" He said seriously.

"Yao, you know I can-"she started, but the Chinese man cut her off before she can finish.

"I know you are stronger than me, but I have no intention of losing you, I promised you a great future after all" he said, before pulling her to him and gave her an embrace, "but if you die, I'll follow you"

"But-" she tried saying more but can't, only hugging him back and burying her face into his uniform jacket.

"And as I said, assuming the worst-"

Before _ can realize it, he pulled her into a kiss. She closed her eyes and pulled him even closer than they already are. _ felt his tongue graze her upper lip as permission to enter that _ approved with opening her lips and let his appendage venture to every part of her mouth.

After a while, they pulled away, breathless, they did nothing but stare into each other's eyes.

"I had to do that" he said, smiling, "You were never a little sister to me"

"And neither were you a brother to me" she said, smiling back sweetly.

* * *

When they clambered out of the pod, Mikkel, Gilbert, Lukas, Matthew and Vash stood in awe, staring right into the land before them. Lukas didn't really show emotion and Vash merely frowned and the rest were awestruck.

"Hey, what's up you guys?" _ asked.

Then _'s and Yao's eyes went to the land before them.

Glass, ash and stones where everywhere, the higher half of some of the buildings was gone, automobiles lay everywhere, some are even upside down or on its side, but all was destroyed and there are the occasional corpses littering the streets.

In a word, Hell.

~to be continued~

* * *

Dan: Ok, the story was longer than I expected… *sigh* so I had to cut it in half

Anyway, this is a request from _Mystery fan, _and if I didn't get the protective side of China for the reader.

The relationship of the Reader and China is actually based of SNK's Eren and Mikasa (and yes I ship them)

I was also supposed to make reader-chan a tsundere to contradict Yao's protective personality, but, eh...

Anyway, wait for the part twooooo

DAN MICHAELS OUT~ *moonwalks away~


End file.
